


Contractual Obligation

by sunaga



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, dom!Gerik, sub!Innes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: "Perhaps," Gerik says very slowly, "we could renegotiate the terms of our contract later."





	Contractual Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 2/25/14 for [this prompt](https://emblanon.livejournal.com/2297.html?thread=2583289#t2583289) on the kink meme. OP requested sub!Innes, but in true fashion there's no porn. Posted to ao3 9/1/18.

"So, you want me and my team to provide additional support as you travel to Carcino?"  
  
Innes scowls. "That's what it says in the contract isn't it?" Gerik thinks the man, clearly peeved, needs to learn how to relax. He decides to needle him just to see him puff up.  
  
"Are you displeased because this bar isn't up to your usual standards?" The place has paint peeling, and the tables have certainly seen better days and considerably fewer daggers.  
  
The prince's lip honest to goodness _curls_ , and Gerik has to restrain his smile behind his mug. "Do not presume to know where I choose to frequent myself, mercenary," the prince replies.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Gerik lays his mug to the side and draws up the quill. "You should take more care to draw your contracts more carefully, prince. I could take one of many loopholes here."  
  
The prince's eyes narrow. "I was under the impression you were not the sort of man to renege on his word, whether written or oral."  
  
Gerik kicks his leg up onto the table, and Innes' eyes slowly move from his boots and towards his knees. _Interesting_ , he thinks. "And who told you that?"  
  
Although he didn't think it possible, Innes sits up even straighter in his chair under the weight of Gerik's gaze. "What does it matter?"  
  
Moving his leg off the table, he brings himself closer to the prince, placing a leg on either side of the prince's. Innes' breathing is even, but his pupils widen. "It matters," Gerik states, "because I need to know what sort of men you associate with." The table is small, and when Gerik leans forward on his arms, he is very much in the prince's space.  
  
Licking his lips, Innes replies, "Ephraim of -- "  
  
Gerik covers Innes' mouth with his hand. "Best not mention the rest of his name." While The Winding Pony had been a reliable place for him for many years, Gerik knew money, such as the bounty on the missing Prince of Renais, would strain even the most loyal of mercenaries.  
  
After seeing his slow nod, Gerik removes his hand. As he signs the contract, he looks at the prince, who looks dazed. _Hm,_ he thinks, a thought brewing.  
  
As they vacate their seats, Gerik grasps the prince's wrist tightly, his thumb pressing into his pulse. It's not what Gerik would have preferred, a tight grip on the back of Innes' neck, but they are in public, and Gerik knows not to publicly test a known prince. Innes starts and then goes still.  
  
"Perhaps," Gerik says very slowly, "we could renegotiate the terms of our contract later."  
  
"By later, I assume you mean at night?" is the dry reply, but Innes presents his neck, a long column of unmarked skin.  
  
Gerik slaps his back and snorts. "Come along princeling." They leave The Winding Pony together, Innes just a step behind him.


End file.
